Every Rose Has It's Thorn, Part One
by AmoreImmortale
Summary: I guess you could stay this is Rosalie's begginning with the Cullens. It focuses mostly on her and Edward's relationship. Rated T for language and such.
1. Every Rose Has It's Thorn

**Every Rose Has It's Thorn**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters, though, I wish I did. (:

This story is about Rosalie Hale and how she was transformed into a vampire in Edward's point of view. I might change the POV if I write more, I'm not sure. So, read on!

Edward POV

My legs carried me through the forest, my eyes sweeping the area for any signs of movement, but so far I hadn't seen any such thing. The snow crunched underneath my feet as I slowed to a brisk walk, I had to return soon. Carlisle and Esme are probably worried, for I haven't been home in three days.

The house approached, and I stepped onto our land. A hint of blood filled my nose and the smell was coming from inside Carlisle's house. There were spots on the ground. It was . . . human blood?

I made it to the door, opened it, and stepped in the door. The aroma grew stronger; it burned the back of my throat.

Esme was the first to notice my presence, and near Esme, was Carlisle, and he was hunched over Rosalie Hale. Why would a Hale be inside Carlisle's house? As I neared, I noticed the blood. Her body was battered, and her breathing was labored; like the way Esme was when Carlisle brought her home.

"What the hell happened here? Why is a Hale in our house?" I all but yelled.

Esme walked towards me, and put a small hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, she's been attacked. Royce he . . . he raped her. He beat her, and left her to die. Carlisle came across her when he came from the hospital," Esme said, her voice cracked from her choking back dry tears.

"How long does she have, Carlisle?"

"I have no choice Edward, I'm going to . . . change her," Carlisle said. His face was the same as Esme's, full of sorrow.

"But Carlisle . . . it's Rosalie Hale. You'd have to be . . . insane. She isn't fit for this life. This is absolutely absurd. She would be better off dead." I quickly regretted my words, and I could feel Esme's glare.

"Fine," I paused, "Just do it. Get it over with."

Esme took Rosalie's hand into her own, and Carlisle leaned over Rosalie. He bit her neck as gently as he could, and his tongue sealed the wound off with venom. He repeated the action to her wrists and ankles.

It took less than ten minutes, and I could smell the venom spreading through her veins. He body convulsed in pain, and deep groans came from deep in her chest. A shrill scream escaped from her mouth. Esme grimaced.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle murmured.

Her screams became louder and louder, her face was twisted with pain and agony. I shook my head. I had to leave.

"I'll be back when this is over; I can't bare it."

I ran out of the door and into the cold night's air. I ran until I couldn't hear her scream, and I soon came upon the ocean. The moon reflected off of the water, and it was beautiful.

My throat was now on fire, and I couldn't imagine how black my eyes were. I ran until I crossed the Canadian border. I ran into the thick forest, and I spotted some type of bear. And at this point, I didn't care what type it was.

I collided with the bear, knocking it straight onto the ground. It roared beneath me, and struggled to get up. I snapped it's neck, and it stopped moving. I fed out of the biggest neck vein, and the burning was almost gone completely. I smiled, and wiped my mouth off. Esme would be mad; I ruined another shirt.

I continued walking in the woods, and it got deeper and deeper. And I got lonelier and lonelier. I came across some Canadian town quite a few hours later. The sun was just rising.

There was a music shop nearby, and there were some grand pianos. I rolled up my bloody sleeve, and did the same to the other one. The shop was just opening and I stepped inside.

I could smell the aroma from the wood and the wood polish. It was a bit dusty in the room. And I could also smell tea that the owner was holding.

"May I help you with anything this morning, sir?" The owner said with an accent, which sounded like French.

"No thank you, sir. I'm just browsing through pianos here and there. I'm going to make a purchase soon. But I am not quite sure what I should buy."

The old man smiled, and led me over to a very shiny piano. There was no dust on this one. The black polish shined and it looked to be fairly new.

"We got this one in a few days ago, it plays beautifully. Why don't you play something?" The man said.

I nodded and sat on the bench. My fingers lay on the keys, and I started playing away. I finished the song, and looked over to the man.

"What composition is that?" He asked me.

"I wrote it myself for my mother, Esme. It's her favorite." I said to the man.

"Ah, I see. You can stick around and play for a little bit longer, or you can look at our other selections," The man said and retreated to behind a desk.

I played a few more songs for the man, and we talked for a bit. By that time, it was a little past noon. I dismissed myself, and began walking again. I entered the same woods I came from, and walked until I came across a lake. Which I guessed was one of the great lakes. I sat on its shores and skipped rocks until sundown.

I spent the rest of my night walking through the woods. I reached New York around noon the next morning. And I continued until I reached home.

I didn't hear any screaming. So, I walked inside.

"Edward! You're back," Esme said and walked up to me. She wrapped her arms around me, squeezed me tightly, and then placed a light kiss on my forehead.

"Where's the girl – Err, Rosalie?" I asked Esme.

"We moved her upstairs to one of the extra rooms, Carlisle is up there now with her. The transformation should be complete soon within the next few days," Esme said and smiled.

I shook my head and walked up the stairs. I walked down the long hallway and entered my room.

I flung myself onto the small bed I had simply for thinking, for I had no other use to it. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me. I heard a faint heartbeat, and it was coming from the room next to me. Carlisle's mind was racing, he was thinking about what he was going to do with Rosalie Hale.

I think he should just let her go, and we should move.

As I concentrated a bit harder, I heard Esme's pleasant thoughts from the kitchen. She was wiping down the countertops, a job she did about every two days. She was humming a steady melody, a song I presumed of which was just coming from her mind.

After listening for a bit, I sat up quickly and entered the room that Carlisle and Rosalie were in. Carlisle's head snapped up from his book and he looked at me, a small smile played on his lips.

Rosalie lay in the bed, her eyebrows moving together and she would wince in pain every so often.

"How are things going, Carlisle?" I asked him,

"Rosalie is fine, I presume. She stopped screaming a while ago, but she moans in pain every now on then."

I looked at her. Her once rosy cheeks were now turning pale as all of her blood disappeared.

"Ah. I see," I said and I turned on my heal and left the room.

I walked downstairs, and Esme was on the couch looking out the window at the new falling snow. I sat next to her, and she smiled at put an arm around me.

I smiled wryly, and leaned against her. She was thinking about Rosalie and I. Specifically, Rosalie becoming part of the family.

"You know, she isn't really going to want to live with us, right?" I asked Esme.

I knew she wanted Rosalie to live with his, I've read her thoughts many of times to know that she wanted more children as if to replace the one she once lost. She's probably also tired of being the only female in the house.

Esme sighed, a painful expression on her face.

"I know, Edward. But I want to make her as welcome as possible. I hope this doesn't bother you or anything, I really hope it doesn't… I just. I just don't know," She said, looking to me. Her gentle features were still hurt, but she'd lightened up a bit.

"She doesn't like us, Esme. I've read her thoughts too. She is jealous of us I suppose. She thinks we're more attractive than her, and that kills her," I said, looking to Esme.

Esme shook her head. "You know that could all change, right?"

"It's not. This is Rosalie Hale, Esme."

With that, I got up and left Esme sitting on the couch, her expression was confusing. She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing to me.

"I'm going out for a while. I'll come back tomorrow."

I walked out of the house, and Esme was at the window watching me when I looked back, and I took off.

A while later, I arrived back at the ocean. I sat at its shore, and watched as the waves came towards me, but never quite touched. I shook my head, and I stripped of my shirt, leaving my chest exposed to the ocean.

I ran to it at full force, the water splashing at my feet and hitting the tips of my fingers. I was waist deep and I stopped. It wasn't cold, and it was kind of pleasant feeling to my body.

After a while, I was at least one hundred feet down. I didn't see much, a few fish here and there. I sat on the ocean floor, but only ended up floating back towards the surface. I closed my eyes and floated for a long time.

I had a lot to think about, and not a long time.

The next time I opened my eyes, the sun was high in the sky. I had drifted closer to shore, but defiantly not close enough to touch.

I swam towards the shore, and it looked to be about noon. My shirt was still lying on the rocks, and I picked it up. I buttoned it back up, and tried to make myself look presentable.

I ran towards the house at full force so no one could see me, and by the time I got there, I was just about dry.

I opened the door, and sure enough, Esme was in the kitchen. She was sitting at the table, reading some sort of book, or maybe a magazine.

Esme glanced at me, and a warm smile spread across her face.

"Welcome back, Edward," She paused, "Why do you smell like… fish water? Have you been in the ocean?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I guess I was."

She smiled, "Go upstairs and change. Hand me your clothes when you are done with your shower and I'll wash them. Dress your best, Rosalie should be waking up soon."

I nodded and ran up the stairs, and into my room. I shed my clothes in the bathroom and turned the shower on. Waiting for it to heat up, I examined myself in the mirror. My hair was matted to head, and part of it was frozen from running so fast and it being wet.

I stepped in the shower, the warmness enveloping me. It felt good, and because of the coolness of my body, I began to steam. I grabbed the soap, and lathered myself up.

I quickly finished, and dried myself off. I put on some gray pants and a white shirt.

Esme was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, and I handed my clothes to her. She smiled and headed towards the washroom and I headed to the room that Carlisle and Rosalie were in.

Carlisle looked up at me and greeted me with a warm smile. I smiled back and kneeled on the floor next to him.

"How much longer until she wakes up?" I asked, looking at him.

He studied Rosalie for a good minute, his forehead creasing with thought that I didn't read.

"I would say at sundown, her heart has completely stopped as you can hear. She hasn't moved much, but I can defiantly tell that she is changing," Carlisle said.

I looked over Rosalie's small frame. She was pretty tall, but slim. Her blonde ringlets curled around her face, and her red cheeks were shaped in a slight frown. Her eyes closed and her long black eyelashes swept her face. For a minute, she looked peaceful.

Then, Rosalie Hale opened her crimson eyes for the first time.

* * *

So, review please (: If I get lot's of positive ones, I'll write a new chapter for you. And if you request anything, I'll do it if I can. Thank you (:


	2. Every Rose Has It's Thorn, Part Two

**Every Rose Has It's Thorn**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of the Twilight Saga, though it'd be nice if I did. I'd be rich. (:

Aha! I continued the story. I hope you enjoy it a lot. Reviews would make me happy as a clam. :D

Edward POV

Rosalie Hale's crimson eyes stared at the ceiling above her for a split second, and then she looked at Carlisle and I, her flawless face moving to a state of confusion.

"Where am I? What's wrong with me?" Rosalie asked with an alarmed tone to her voice. She sat up in the bed and looked around the room.

"You're at my home, with my son Edward, and wife Esme," Carlisle said calmly.

"I thought... Nevermind, Why am I here?" Rosalie asked. She wonders why Carlisle said that I was his son and not Esme's brother, because that's what everyone thinks.

"Do you remember anything, ?" Carlisle asked, and looked up as Esme entered the room. She stood behind Carlisle and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No. Well, not really. I just remember flying through the air, and now I wake up in some stranger's house. My throat hurts and everything looks different than from what I remember!" Rosalie said bursting into hysterics.

Esme looked at me and then back to Rosalie, her grip on Carlisle's shoulder tightened.

"W-Why can't I cry... properly?" Rosalie asked Carlisle.

", I'm going to tell you what happened to you. I have a feeling you aren't going to like it. Feel free to leave at anytime, but we'd all love for you to stay here. We have a spare room," Carlisle said.

Rosalie simply nodded and straightened up. She tried to cough a little at which I presumed was an attempt to make the burn go away in her throat.

"It was a little under three days ago. I was coming home from the hospital at which I work. I heard struggles and screams, and I later figured out they came from you, Ms. Hale. Mr. King, your fiance... He was drunk and he abused you and did things to you that are simply unspeakable," Carlisle paused, Rosalie's facial expression hadn't changed.

"You were supposed to die, Ms. Hale, but you didn't. I didn't let that happen. You aren't yourself anymore. You're one of the undead; a vampire," Carlisle said and bit his lip.

"Is this some kind of joke? Vampires aren't real, it's impossible." Rosalie said, and her face twisted into a sort of anger.

I just stood there. Esme looked down at the floor.

"I have no reason to lie to you. We don't have fangs or anything. Feel your heart! You have no heart beat. That burn that you are expiriencing is you being thirsty. You want blood. Look at your reflection, your eyes are blood red. You won't be able to sleep ever again. And once I open this curtain, we will all sparkle from the sun." Carlisle said and stood up.

Esme handed her a small mirror, and Rosalie looked at herself. Her hand flew to her mouth. Carlisle opened the curtains, and our skin started sparkling.

"Oh my god," Rosalie whispered and examined her arms. She then looked up to Carlisle, Esme, and I.

"Why are your eyes different from mine?" Rosalie asked and her gaze returned to the mirror.

"Because," Esme spoke up, "You're a newly changed vampire. If we drank the blood of humans, our eyes would look like yours. Thankfully, we don't. We drink the blood of animals. That's why our eyes are golden. If you live with us and do what we do, your eyes will be the color of ours within a year," Esme finished. Carlisle closed the curtains and we all stopped sparkling.

"So, to make this feeling go away in my thoat, I have to drink the blood of an animal?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," I spoke after minutes of listening. I couldn't imagine the prim and proper Rosalie Hale killing an animal and drinking it's blood. That seemed below her.

"When can I go?" She asked and put the mirror down. Her eyes flashed between all of us.

"At sun down. You won't be able to control yourself when there are humans around. You'll be to tempted to drink the blood of humans, and we can't afford to let that happen." I answered.

Rosalie nodded and stood up.

"I need to bathe, if you don't mind." Rosalie said. Her hair still framed her face, but the rest of it fell down her back.

"Of course not, dear. I'll take you to the our washroom." Esme said and put a hand onto Rosalie's shoulder. Esme lead her out of the room and down the hallway to her and Carlisle's room. After a few minutes of talking, she returned to the room Carlisle and I were in.

Carlisle walked to Esme and wrapped his arms around her small frame. Esme smiled and put her hands on top of his, which were on her torso.

"What about clothes? She has none." I asked the two.

Carlisle kissed Esme on the head and when they heard me, they both looked up to me.

"I suppose she can borrow some of mine until later tonight. We can go back to her house and she can get the ones that she has there before you take her hunting," Esme suggested.

"Me? Why me? I didn't ask for her to stay here. It's ridiculous!" I protested. Rosalie probably heard me, but I honestly didn't care at this point.

"Edward. You shouldn't act this way towards her. She hasn't done anything to you. Atleast give her a chance before you act this way!" Esme said.

She doesn't understand this at all. I know what she intends me and Rosalie to be. A couple. I honestly don't see this happening anytime soon. Actually, I don't see it happening ever.

A shake my head, cursing under my breath, I leave the room. I jump the stairs and then go to the couch.

I find the copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ on the table behind me. I open it and start reading.

I'm lost in the book for about an hour, and then Rosalie enters the hallway above me. She has on a dark purple dress of Esme's. It fits her perfectly. Her golden ringlets fall down her back, and they still perfectly frame her now pale face.

My eyes quickly return to the book I was reading. A few seconds later, she's right beside me.

"Do you run with... that power?" Rosalie asked me.

I put the book down behind me and then looked at her.

"Yes. We do. You're stronger than you think." I say. I guess I then show off because I'm lifting up the couch.

Her eyes watch me with awe, and then I hear Esme's disapproving voice.

"Edward! Put the couch down!"

"Sorry," I murmur and set it down in it's place.

The sun's now setting, but the little rays that are peeking above the horizon shine on Rosalie and I. We both sparkle.

Esme and Carlisle make it down the stairs, hand in hand. They look at us both and smile. Carlisle leads Esme to the couch and the both sit down next to each other, Carlisle's hand drapes over Esme's shoulder.

"Edward, why don't you show Rosalie how you play the piano?" Carlisle suggested and gestured towards the piano.

I look at the ground and then sigh. "Sure, why not?" I say and then make my way over to the piano bench.

I sit down and begin to play Esme's favorite just like I did for the man in the piano shop a few days before.

I finish and look up at my audience. Carlisle is smiling, and if Esme could cry, I'm sure she would be. Rosalie's face is just plain, but when she noticed me watching her, she smiles.

"That was very... beautiful," She said.

I nod and then rise from the piano bench.

"I suppose we should leave now. We're going to your house to get some of your things, and then we're going hunting," I said and looked to Rosalie.

"Are we going to... break in?" She asks, her crimson eyes flash to mine.

"Yes," I say.

"That's illegal. We'll get thrown in jail."

"You don't understand, You can't go in there. You're never going to see your family again. You can't. You'll end up killing them. I think it's best if I just go in. Just think what you want, and you'll get it," I say.

"How will you know?"

"I can read minds. I'm the only one in this family. But other vampires have powers too," I say.

Rosalie's eyes widen, but then return to their original state. "Sure. Let's go, I suppose," She says grimly.

I nod and I head for the door. She follows me outside to the dark cold streets of New York.

But you know, there shouldn't be to much problem for us.

* * *

I know this one was dreadfully short, but I'm saving the better parts for later. Anyways... There you go! The second chapter. I can write two, maybe a third more. Just depends. (:

Don't forget to review.


End file.
